


New Hope

by NaginniS1999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Marvel Universe, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the amazing spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaginniS1999/pseuds/NaginniS1999
Summary: Harry gets a new start and fixes the past and gains new and old friends along with her soulmate.





	1. Meeting Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing my own fanfic, let's hope for the best and please be kind! :);)

After dying at the hands of his supposedly dead headmaster Harry yet again found himself at the train station. Instead of seeing the so-called grandfatherly Albus whatever the fuck else Dumbledore it was a figure shrouded in a misty black haze. Harry began to think of the past hints to what caused his downfall and of who was really his friends and of the others who wanted to use him to get ahead as he did this he didn't see the figure makes its way to him.

"Mistress, it is time to restart your life and fix what was never to be" the figure stated.

"What are you talking about and I'm a man and you defiantly don't work fo-" Harry began but was interrupted.

"I am Death and you are my mistress due to the hallows. You were also never meant to be male it was due to Dumbledork's interference that your sex had been changed and your creature inheritances were prevented of coming forth." 

"So that's why-"yet again Harry was interrupted by Death and he began to pout.

"Yes, and I will be with you as you restart your life anew to fix what is broken and bring you to your soulmate and true family." Death smirked at Harry while he pouted.

Harry smirks back at Death when he realizes he has a new chance and replies, "Kay. When do we start?"

"After this but I must explain to you that your father is Tom Riddle and yes I know what he did" he explained and when he saw Harry"s face turn pale he continued "but he was not always a madman this was all thanks to Dumbledork and his mind games with your parent. James and Tom were all played as fools."

Death explained to Harry how Pureblood males were able to carry offspring and that Tom, in reality, was meant to be a politician fighting for the rights of dark wizards. And that Tom didn't care about blood purity at all after all he himself was a half-blood. It was only the muggleborns that wanted to force their ideals on the wizarding world that he disagreed with. Death told Harry that the prophecy was of a different monster and not the way he was told and the so-called prophecy he had taken and broken in the Ministry was implanted by OotP and how Dumbledore was able to change his sex as a girl to a boy when he spliced the only remaining sanity of Tom into her thus turning him to wraith after killing James and his childhood friend Lily. As it turns out she and Snape were dating but the dork replaced Snape's memories in his distraught state of mourning along with Remus and Sirius who were previously married. There's also the fact that many dark families that agreed with Tom decided to go with his trademark snake tattoo and the madness began to spread to them all.

It was a serious understatement to say that Harry was pissed. Death Just looked at his favorite and decided that they will work together to restore what was truly meant to be and take down Dumbledore and his order, which will cause some severe changes.

'First off I will warn James and Tom along with the other important people of his mistress' life and get them out of Europe in general.' And with this thought, he reached out of the black haze and touched Harry's faded scar. There was then a bright blinding light and then bright green eyes opened to see...


	2. The Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death gives his mistress' parents the warning and they go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that gave kudos thanks! So I don't know how often I'll be updating just make sure to check in for now. I will most likely set up a schedule later. Thanks again!

_**October 1995- Potter Manor** _

While others would play it off as a coincidence. Tom noticed the changes in himself and his supporters behavior. Both becoming erratic and volatile. Of course, having his husband being three months pregnant and still getting morning sickness probably didn't help much. So he and James were thinking of taking some time off and maybe do a little traveling.

                                                                                                                                       .

                                                                                                                                       .

                                                                                                                                       .

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** Tom rolls over on the bed facing James and wakes as he feels the bed shift. "Merlin! Its three o'clock in the bloody morning! Wait till I get my hands on you" James mutters.

James opens the door to find a very slim man with waist shoulder length black her tied in a ponytail an what appears to be golden eyes. James then feels arms around his belly and hears Tom whisper in his ear "Do you know who this is?"

"No he does not but I know the two of you and your daughter," the man says.

The two just looked at him in horror due to the fact no one should know yet. "How do yo-" Tom started

"Let us speak inside this sadly will take time and in your condition, it is for the best" he then smiled as he noticed the pout on Tom's face realizing where his mistress gets her pouting habit from.

The three of them sat in the living room of the manor. Tom and James shared a look then James asked: "Please I believe you know something, so can you explain?"

 "Indeed let's begin first of all I am Death" Tom gave a skeptical look while James gave a neutral one. Death in a very humanly manner rolled his eyes. He then raised one palm and held out a soul that was being punished for their misdeeds. He then smirked at the realization streaked on their faces. "Do not fear. I'm not here for your lives in that way. I'm here to save you thus saving my mistress from Dumbledore's plot" he then took out three objects from his robes: what appears to be an old book, a ring, and a locket.

"Haven't seen that since I was in sch-" Tom stopped and looked at the ring and locket for a good minute and his eyes widened.

"These three items belong to you but before I give them to you I must have you do a ritual on them and yourself Mister Riddle. Dumbledore even with his idiocy has found a way to split another soul and make Horcruxes. The first being your diary from school" Death stopped to hear tom muttering something sounding like it was a journal. He then continued on: "I do believe you remember your dear friend Myrtle she was the first sacrifice" Tom paled "And then the only nun at the orphanage that was kind to you along with the other children orphanage for the Slytherin locket and your dark arts tutor for the gaunt ring. There would have been items along with three more people dear to you more until the seventh one that was made accidentally when he finally turns you into a wraith on the night of October 31, 1997. But with the rituals and move, you'll not only gain the other parts of your soul but also prevent him doing more damage to your health before finally being put down. Thus you and yours will be able to protect mistress and give her an edge over others. In time mistress will be able to cause his end" Death finished with a longing look to James' stomach. "She'll have it better this time indeed' he thought to himself.

James put up four fingers then one finger down for each question "What are the rituals? Are they safe? Who are we taking? And where to? He finished and gave Death a questioning look.

Death smiled while answering each question: "The ritual is ancient but safe it is called restituere animam meam a he'll most likely be tired or very energetic for a few days as he regains some power same with his supporters. The items will be intact as we won't be destroying the soul pieces. We will be warning and taking the Lupin-Blacks, Severus and Lily, the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, and the Malfoys. We'll be moving around at first to be hard to trace and settle down in New York City due to their wizarding society." 'Also cause mistress' soulmate will be there' Death added in thought.

_**The Next Afternoon**_ (and after some much-needed sleep for James)

James sent tom to the Malfoys, Death to the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms, while he would be going goes to Severus and Lily. James was a little annoyed because tom demanded to be the to go tell Mooney and Padfoot since he was pregnant and not needing to be crushed by the "dog" as tom called him more often than not.

_**Malfoy  Manor** _  


Tom smiles at the couple. Lucious rubbing the small of his five-month pregnant wife Narcissa." Tom what's going on?" asks Narcissa and Tom then explains to his good friends about everything told him and what Dumbledore is planning was planning. They looked at him in shock and nodded their heads.

_** Lovegood  Abode ** _

Death stopped at the opened door to see a very small woman packing up. She looked up at death with a smile and her icy blue eyes glazed over for a second. He paused while thinking, "I see you have the gift but we may need to wait in order to plan."

"No, we will be leaving in a week or 'he' will catch wind and make it all the much harder on the children."

"Ah I understand the I will trust your judgment on this."

"Yes. Yes. Carry on to the Longbottoms. I fear for dear Alice. Dumbles is scheming for the child's power with no care on who he hurts." Death only nodded and went on his way.

_** Godric Hallow ** _

James hated that even though he gave the place to Lily she forced him to let her pay rent while thinking of this he found that he made it right on time to see both Lils and Severus. 'Thank Merlin! No extra work for me.' He then made a noise to catch their attention and spoke "We need to go inside to have a chat. Sev put up 'the' wards. Severus nodded and they made their way inside.

_** Longbottom Manor ** _

Death sighed and spoke to the family of three soon four when done he told them to keep in touch with lady Lovegood since she'll be the main planner. 'With how much that has already changed it will be interesting to see how mistress' new life will be.'

_** Grimwald Place ** _

Tom had a pretty easy time with two the only problem was being squeezed in a hug so hard he thought he saw a white light by the 'dog'. This happened right after he told him he would be the godfather for their daughter James is carrying.

"Sorry about him," Remus says as he preys his husband off the poor man.

"Its fine just be ready for a meeting with the others and have your dog keep his death grip off my pregnant husband that cannot be good for the kid."

_** Potter Manor ** _

Tom then walked home to find James past out on the couch. He then placed a small cover over him.


	3. Fresh Start

Innocent green eyes perked up looking at her surroundings. But again closed but this time to the lull of sleep.

 

July 31, 1996- St Helena Hospital Wizarding New York

In the corridors, a family sits waiting for their latest addition. " I swear to Merlin Thomas you ever knock me up again I'll castrate you" they here through the walls. The man with shaggy black hair just burst into laughter and falls to the floor. "Can't you act seriously our goddaughter is being born at the moment" an auburn hair woman scolds. 

" I am Sirius Lils " he replied instantly she and his husband only rolled their eyes.

Two Hours Later

The family entered a room to see a very tired James in bed and Tom holding precious cargo in the corner of the room. The babe looking curiously at her father while smiled at the group as they entered. "So what is her name?" asks Remus 

"Harriet Jasmine Riddle-Potter but Harry for short of course" James replies. Tom turns the babe so she can see. Standing there is ten grown-ups two of which holds other babies. "Tom gives.her over time for its time she gets to know her family."

 

Ten Months Later

CRASH "EEK! these children are nothing but demons I swear they team up to just cause trouble even Luna is starting to help out" Lily says while sending repairo at the broken vase.

"That's what happens with children from this age destruction not to mention they were with Sirius all day yesterday," Severus says from his potion station Lily proceeds to laugh. James comes in soon after.

"Have you seen Harry" the other two points to the green eye child under the table bursting with giggles. "There's my little troublemaker its time for Draco to blow out the candles," the toddler nods in agreements and lifts her arms up directing she wants to be held.

 

Halloween

The family chooses to do nothing out of fear of somehow running into Dumbledore even after Death or now known as uncle D by the children reassurances that he and his order are still clueless on where they could be. 

Harriet sits in the lap of Tom pr dada and shifts so he'll put her down and runs over to the corner with other three scheming for another "prank" as they call it. While away from scheming goats these children were able to easily control their magic so they decided to use it full force to get the adult out of their funk. 

Ten minutes later a hose started going off through the window and soaked the grownups while a 20 lbs bag of lour began to circle the room covering the wet adults. In the same corner as earlier four toddlers smiling at each other and a clapping Sirius walking up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long I just couldn't decide which way a wanted to proceed. So please leave comments and tell me what you think. And do not worry I will put in their separate adventures while losing dumbles and what happened at the ritual for Tom at some point. Should I keep Nev and luna together and who should I get Draco with;)


End file.
